


sketchbooks and flower crowns

by sleepy_ghost_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ..toast hehe, AU, Artist Kozume Kenma, Asdfghjkl, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Haikyuu!!! - Freeform, I CANNOT BREATHE, KenHina is cuteeee, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Welcome fic for dolphin_shoes, chu - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kiss, my soul is in severe pain from tommyinnit's stream today, ooooooh ghostinnit, phantommy?, what's his ghost name gonna be?, yes plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ghost_writer/pseuds/sleepy_ghost_writer
Summary: to my lovely friend @dolphin_shoes!!! can't believe you took my username suggestion: i'm honestly super happy about that! and a warning to anyone who looked that name up because i did mention it before: it's not me, haha, although the joke did originate somewhat with me -- but anywho, she's not me.ANYWAY it's insane that all of you are joining the community all at once! hope to see some fics written by y'all soon (0-0) jkjk unless you wanna write loluhhhh kenhina??? I've never written them before so sorry if they're OOC, not the best at their dynamic yet oops ':) but hopefully it's okay! also this is a kenma artist!au and not at all volleyball-centric.. sorry again lolenjoy!!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: alex, read stories





	sketchbooks and flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolphin_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_shoes/gifts).



> to my lovely friend @dolphin_shoes!!! can't believe you took my username suggestion: i'm honestly super happy about that! and a warning to anyone who looked that name up because i did mention it before: it's not me, haha, although the joke did originate somewhat with me -- but anywho, she's not me.  
> ANYWAY it's insane that all of you are joining the community all at once! hope to see some fics written by y'all soon (0-0) jkjk unless you wanna write lol  
> uhhhh kenhina??? I've never written them before so sorry if they're OOC, not the best at their dynamic yet oops ':) but hopefully it's okay! also this is a kenma artist!au and not at all volleyball-centric.. sorry again lol  
> enjoy!!!!

I usually filled my sketchbooks with whatever came to my mind. Anime characters, celebrities, random characters and scenes I remembered from movies and dreams, lots of video game scenes and characters, or whatever was around me. But recently, the only thing my sketchbooks had been filled with were pictures of the same person, over and over again. As I flipped through the watercolour-paper pages of my most recent book, I noticed him popping up on page after page. Sometimes he’d be hidden in the margins of a page or inside a larger drawing, sometimes the pictures of him would take up a whole page, some in watercolour or acrylic and others in marker, pencil crayon or simply a pencil sketch. The orange-haired boy kept appearing throughout the sketchbook, and what annoyed me the most was that I didn’t remember drawing most of them. Sure, the painted ones brought back memories of palettes and brushes from days past, but the simpler or smaller ones didn’t even trigger a familiar thought process. I knew who the boy was, though. Hinata Shoyou was the boy who sat next to me in class. We’d been best friends for years: I had photos of us from kindergarten, wearing handmade daisy-chain flower crowns that I’d made especially for us. The flower crowns had kind of turned into an inside joke for us, and there would be days when one of us would go spontaneously visit the other one and we’d make flower crowns together. Those days were my favourite type of day. But on a normal day, like what I knew today was going to be…

“Ughhhh, I don’t wanna be at school…” my friend Kuroo groaned, flopping onto a bench. 

“I know,” I replied. “I’m so damn tired today, and I went to sleep at like three am!” 

“Were you playing Animal Crossing again?” Kuroo asked with a smile. 

“Yeah…” I smiled. 

“Stop it, Kenma!” he protested. “You’re gonna hurt your body with lack of sleep. It’s not even an entertaining game!” 

“Animal Crossing is so interesting, you noob!” I exclaimed. Suddenly the bell rang and we went inside. By the time I got to my seat, Hinata was already there. 

“Hey Kenma!” he greeted me with a smile. 

“Hi there,” I replied. “How’s life?” 

“Good,” he answered. “Wanna come over after school?” 

“Definitely!” I said, smiling back at him. After the school day was over, I walked home with Hinata. He didn’t live far from the school, which was useful at times like these when we just wanted to get to his house. Once we got there, he dragged me up to his room, like always. 

“C’mon, I have something to show you!” he said excitedly, opening the door to reveal his familiar bedroom. Somehow it was comforting to see the familiar green walls and duvet, the framed elephant mandala on the wall, and the orange curtains that his mom wouldn’t let him take down because they were “vintage”. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a volume of manga. “Voila!” he exclaimed, holding it up. “Volume 19 of your favourite manga!” 

“Wait, but how?” I asked, laughing. “I didn’t even think it was out yet!” 

“Well, you thought wrong,” he smiled, putting the book back. “You can borrow it when I’m done if you want.” 

“Oh my lord, yes please. I fricking love you,” I replied, only half-joking. After that, we made a couple of flower crowns like always and put them on. Hinata sat down on the carpeted floor, looking up at me. 

“Oh my lord, Kenma, sit down! You of all people don’t have to be taller than me!” I sat down beside him. 

“So, what’s up?” I asked him. 

“Well, I have a question,” he replied with a lopsided grin. “I’ve been watching a lot of romance anime lately, and—” He was cut off by me, interrupting. 

“Ughhhh, romance anime? Haha, that’s too fluffy for me!” 

“Shut up!” he laughed, continuing with his question. “But anyway, I have a question about it. Whenever the couple in the anime kisses…” He broke off, blushing a little bit. “It makes this really adorable ‘chu!’ sound. It’s really cute, okay? And I wanted to know if that actually happens in real life.” 

I laughed again. “You are such a dork sometimes.” 

“Stopppp!” he replied, smiling again. “It’s a valid question, Kenma!” 

“Okay,” I replied. “ But how are you gonna find out the answer?” “Like this,” he replied, leaning forwards and kissing me quickly. I blushed bright pink, but after I regained my composure… 

“Chu,” I said with a smile. 

“What?” he replied. His flower crown was tilted forwards and he was blushing just as much as me. 

“Chu!” I laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. He caught on just as I pulled away. 

“Chu,” he grinned. 

“So does that answer your question?” I asked. 

“Yep,” he replied with a smile. “And it answers my other question too.” 

“What’s the other question?” I asked inquisitively. “Whether all those drawings of me in your sketchbook meant you like me,” he laughed. 

“Holy crap, Hinata, you could’ve asked instead of spontaneously kissing me!” I responded. Knowing Hinata, he would’ve come up with some cute speech for me, just to get an answer. But honestly? I think this worked out way better.

Now if I can just convince Kuroo that Animal Crossing is the superior game...


End file.
